powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ep. 16: The Girl Who Had Wings!
is the sixteenth episode of Dengeki Sentai Changeman. This episode introduces Sakura of planet Merle. Synopsis Shou falls for a girl with mysterious powers tied to a lost angelic alien civilization. Plot Children play with a ball in the park. On a nearby bench, Shou sleeps with a flower on his chest. Suddenly, the ball is tossed onto Shou, causing him to jerk awake quickly. The older woman in charge of the kids approaches the bench, apologizing. Shou is grumbling, ready to berate, cleaning the dirt the smashed flower has left on his face, when he then looks up and sees that it's a beautiful girl. He becomes a babbling mess as she apologizes, becoming embarrassed once he remembers that the ball crushed the flower and left the dirt on his face. Not noticing while talking, the woman heals the fallen flower. The children call for the woman, Sakura, to return. She leaves as Shou notices the healed rose, watching Sakura in amazement. Bazuu gives his orders at the Gozmard. He's discovered the Memory Doll of the Meruru Star...Bazuu, in a joyful manner, tells of how the Meruru Star was the first planet he conquered on his quest for universal domination. However, survivors of Meruru were sent to other planets. Following the Memory Doll, Bazuu realizes that a person of Meruru has made their way to Earth and orders Guiluke to be rid of them. Shou nervously watches, a bouquet of flowers in hand, as Sakura plays with a dog in the park. Shortly thereafter, she joyfully dances, seemingly commanding flowers to bloom. Shou is speechless as the other four arrive. When he tells them that she caused flowers to bloom, the others laugh it off, believing it to simply be Shou being lovestruck. Suddenly, the Memory Doll flies in the sky over Sakura, encompassing Sakura in light, sending a halo upon her. Just then, Buuba marches in with Hidora, identifying her as the girl from Meruru. A Gozma Fighter fires at her, causing the Memory Doll to depart. The five set out to battle. They transform and fight, the Memory Doll returning, again wrapping Sakura in light. "Stop! Stop fighting. I beg of you," Sakura calmly speaks with a smile. The Hidora freeze, dropping their weapons, listening to Sakura. The Changeman are stunned to find the Hidora being obedient, realizing that they, too, have lost the feeling to fight, a tranquility washing over all but Buuba, who sends a blast to the Hidora, commanding them to fight. Sakura addresses Buuba, who even finally freezes. Just then, Space Beast Soldier Gaubaa arrives, wrapping Sakura in its tentacles. She tries to talk to it, but it closes its eye and ears to avoid the peaceful pleas. Buuba awakens by the sound of Sakura's scream, telling the Changeman why Gaubaa is immune. Griffin orders for them to release Sakura, attacking them with Griffin Attack, freeing her. Holding off their opponents, Dragon orders Griffin to get Sakura to safety. On the Gozmard, Bazuu strikes his officers in anger at their failure to obtain Sakura and letting the Changeman get away with her. Guiluke promises that on his next attempt to capture her, he won't fail. Sakura awakens in a hospital, Shou by her side. He asks if she's doing all right and she's glad to find that he helped her, thanking him. Shou is a bumbling mess around the girl, offering to go get her some flowers to cheer her up. Meanwhile, Hiryuu reports to Ibuki at Dengeki Base, stating to their chief that Buuba referred to her as a girl of Meruru Star. Ibuki informs them that Meruru Star was a peaceful, heavenly planet filled with nothing but love. That even "the most evil of beings could lose their darkness and violent tendencies by a smile of a Meruru angel." And due to that, it was the first planet Bazuu conquered. However, the Memory Doll sent surviving infants to other planets for safety. Sayaka remarks, realizing that Sakura is one of those babies, now grown. Hiryuu then states that the Gozma officers became obedient by Sakura's words and smile, which is why Bazuu fears them, and targets hers. Ibuki confirms Hiryuu's fear. On the roof of the hospital, Sakura talks to the Memory Doll. She's asking for confirmation that she's not an Earthling and the Memory Doll confirms that she's of Meruru and of the special powers she possesses. The Memory Doll also informs her that she has a mission to set out and find the other survivors of Meruru and bring peace to the universe. Sakura nods in understanding. The Memory Dolls sends a beam to Sakura, who then sprouts wings. Shou arrives in search of Sakura, seeing her true angelic form. "She truly is an angel," he marvels in surprise, Sakura not even noticing his presence, as she flies away, making flowers on the rooftop bloom. The others join Shou, looking up to Sakura, equally speechless. She declares to them that she's a Meruruian. Later that night, in the stillness and quiet of the dark, a doctor sneaks into Sakura's room. With a scalpel in hand, he approaches Sakura's bed, shouting and plunging the scalpel to attack. Shou, under the covers, dodges the blade and reveals himself. The doctor is absolutely shocked to find him there, addressing him by name, then revealing himself to be Buuba. Shou fights Buuba, while Hiryuu and Yuma arriving just as Buuba escapes by jumping out of the window. During this, Sayaka and Mai are in another room with Sakura. Sakura inquires if they're all fighting Bazuu. Mai answers that they "fight not only for the people of Earth, but for the people of other planets, as well." Just then, the room darkens and Gaubaa breaks the walls down, taking and absorbing Sakura once again while Mai and Sayaka fight Hidora. Dragon, Griffin and Pegasus fight Buuba, Mermaid and Phoenix joining shortly. Mermaid makes certain to inform that Sakura has again been absorbed into Gaubaa, rousing fury from Griffin. They chase Gaubaa, disposing of blocking Hidora, Griffin fighting fiercer than ever. Griffin has Gaubaa in his grasp, punching him in his face repeatedly, Buuba then warns that any attack made to Gaubaa will be an attack made to Sakura. Gaubaa escapes Griffin's clutches, latching onto the four other Changeman. Suddenly, Gaubaa stumbles, as the angelic Sakura frees herself and floats into the air, again making pleas for peace. She sends a light onto the Changeman and Gozma with more wishes for love. Buuba and the Hidora drop their weapons, adoring Sakura. Suddenly, the sky becomes black a lightning bolt comes from the sky, crashing into Sakura. She falls, Griffin quickly catching her, the angel now unconscious. Guiluke is heard commanding those to fight, Buuba and the Hidora awakening at his voice. Dragon demands to know who the identity of this voice who won't show himself. Guiluke replies with his name of rank, giving a threat to the Changeman. They're curious, as this is the first time Guiluke has made his presence known to the Dengeki Sentai. After this delay, the Changeman defeat Gaubaa. Back at the park of their first meeting, Shou sets the unconscious Sakura down on the ground. The Memory Doll appears, again wrapping Sakura in light, Sakura gently rising upwards and ascending into the sky. The five Changeman watch speechlessly in amazement. Sakura opens her eyes and sees Shou and smiles. Sakura then says that she's off to find her companions and to help other planets devastated by Gozma's destruction find peace, that she doesn't need to stay on Earth, for it's already being made safe by the Changeman. She bids farewell, Shou as well, finding himself in tears as he waves good-bye.' Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : *Officer Suzuki: *Officer Watanabe: *Officer Nomoto: *Officer Kikuchi: * : **Star King Bazeu (Voice): * : * : * : **Shiima (Voice): * : Guest Cast * : Notes *'''Viewership: 10.4% *A recurring musical theme for Sakura and her mysterious power is Arabesque #1 by French composer Claude Debussy. DVD releases Dengeki Sentai Changeman Volume 2 features episodes 12-22. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/changeman.html References Category:Dengeki Sentai Changeman Category:Sentai episodes